Nodus
|-|revamp but low priority= UHHHHH i might make her a rainwing with distant nightwing heritage; give her a star name!! i'll do research itll be fine also im giving her a half sister (two half sisters) based on my dog lilly and my old dog playdoh ill give them their own pages eventually lilly will be a rainwing/mudwing and playdoh will be a rain/nightwing ? gotta look at the kami page again i dunno what im doing with her BUT she's gonna be curious and playful and honestly probably 10 years old uhhh yeah revamp |-|old and smelly now }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), rgba(184, 184, 184, 0.5), rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), rgba(138, 138, 138, 0.5), #210), radial-gradient(#863, #333, #D95, #000, #F80) 35px 35px; background-size:70px 70px; border:2px solid #000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | User:EnigmaTheHybrid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Playfulness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Hail |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Silvery white, dark blue-grey, pale or blue tints |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Stella (the doooog) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | (this needs to be inserted :P) |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), rgba(184, 184, 184, 0.5), rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), rgba(138, 138, 138, 0.5), #210), radial-gradient(#863, #333, #D95, #000, #F80) 35px 35px; background-size:70px 70px; border:2px solid #000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | About 15 human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |'Orientation' | Hetero |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Camp Gin Chi camper |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWing, RainWing kami hybrid |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To make her father happy again |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Camp Gin Chi, Cosarin (formerly) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Heiwa (RainWing Kami, mother), Polar (IceWing, father), Grandparents (IceWings) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Most campers, Heiwa, Polar |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Very few campers, those who disrespect kami and her mother, dragons against hybridism (her grandparents) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Being happy, no one in pain, being around friends, playing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Hybrid-haters, dragons in pain, dragons against kami, some IceWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Healing palms, pain-killing mist, acupunture knowledge, healing knowledge, health lending |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Teeth, talons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | ~ |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "What do you do if you get a burn? Do you know? You don't!? Then you're lucky you have me!" |} |} Hyokoku is my character. Please don’t use her without my permission and please don’t edit this page, thanks. The coding was developed by me on the Heliosanctus wiki, using the free CSS patterns. Infobox image by Soi-ke! She’s also based off my dog xD Appearance Hyokoku isn’t a normal dragoness. While she seems like a normal hybrid, she’s a han-kami of the goddess Heiwa. She has nimble features and long limbs and tail, but also notably strong, similar to IceWings. Hyo’s claws are very sharp with a dull knife-like edge, and her wing claws are jagged. She has a nose horn, like RainWings, and has curving horns like them, too. She has frills on her lower jaw and a crest of IceWing spikes framing her head. The dragoness has, for the most part, normal RainWing spikes which get much longer above her shoulders, flanks, and near the end of her tail. The tops of her ears are bent downward. As a hybrid of an IceWing and RainWing goddess, Hyo has the ability to change the colors of her scales. However, her scales have a white tint, or occasionally a bluish tint. The colors constantly shift based on her emotions, and she doesn’t really try to hide them. But some parts of her body can’t change color. Hyo has dark blue-grey markings, such as a small spot on her cheeks, the line of RainWing spots along her body, and markings around her mouth and nose, and around her eyes. She also has a silvery white line on her forehead and she has the same color on her front talon tips, and her whole hind feet, and most of her underbelly is the same color, however, it isn’t neat and rather messy as if she was painted by a young dragonet. There is also a black and white spot towards the start of her tail. These scales won’t change color, therefore, making it impossible to camouflage for her. Even if she attempts to blend into the surroundings, she appears iridescent dragon shape with her markings. Hyo has hazel eyes with a black line around her irises. There is a freckle on her right iris. The hybrid also has a few notable traits from her mother and father. The bottom of her talon palms are very soft, and she usually has her claws held up. Her palms seem to emit a soothing cold temperature, which also have something to do with her mother. She also has a strange ability of when another dragon is close to her for a long time, they can feel a rather comfortable temperature for them personally. Hyo also has a chocker necklace that her father made for her mother. But before Hyo left to Camp Gin Chi, Heiwa used her magic to make her daughter immune to mild colds and flues when she wore it. Personality Typically, Hyokoku is a bundle of energy and joy. She seems to do nothing productive and acts hyper, playful, and the complete opposite of serious. She always seems like a an obnoxious playful character that always is messing around, whether she is laughing at herself or making others laugh. She’s incredibly generous and friendly, and if she trusts a newbie camper, she’ll be more than happy to show them around. She’s a very loyal and dedicated friend to those she trust. Speaking of trust, Hyo makes sure to put loyalties in the right dragon. She stays alert and a bit more serious than usual to those she doesn’t really know and usually has to ease up and learn the personalities of other dragons before she can feel comfortable. If Hyo doesn’t trust a dragon, she’ll glare at them and keep a watchful eye on them, making sure they don’t have plans of seriously hurting anyone. The hybrid also has a few deep peeves and fears. Being the daughter of Heiwa, she is constantly concerned about the health and safety of others. She hates the idea of anyone being hurt or getting hurt. Especially the thought of a dragon being alone and injured, making her afraid of anyone being completely alone. Distinctly herself, and Hyo is terrified of being completely and totally alone. Hyokoku has a terrible, and also a bit of an irrational, fear of water and storms, especially the ones where the thunder and lightning just never stop. She can’t do anything under a load of pressure, and the dragoness deeply and utterly misses her mother and father after she left them years ago. Abilities First of all, Hyo has a sort of “mix” between ice breath and venom, which is a cold and numbing mist that she uses for making pain go away, and not necessarily heal. She can breath it out of her mouth, but also has a more liquid mixture in her slightly long canine teeth, that if she bites a more painful wound, it will make it feel a bit better. She “lends” a lot of her mist or tooth mixture to the camp infirmary, similar to snake milking. She also is able to make small wounds, like cuts, go away by touching them with her cold palms. If she is too hot, what she touches won’t heal. Hyokoku also has the knowledge of healing most wounds innately from her mother. She knows acupuncture and learned a bit from some healers in the infirmary. While she is extremely hyper, she has a steady talon for healing processes. She finds health and safety more important than anything else in her opinion. Being the daughter of Heiwa, Hyo has the ability to take the health out of her body and lend it to an injured dragon. It’s usually risking for the moment because if she lends too much of her health, she herself, can be critically injured before her lending hour is up. But she uses the power to help seriously injured dragons from being killed at all. History Before Hyo was even born, an IceWing, called Polar, had been flying towards the rainforest to exchange goods from Moonfleck. However, on the way, his wing had been sore, though, he shrugged it off to continue. He nearly made it before getting caught in a storm and broke his wing in the middle of the jungle with no way to know how to get out. After a long while of thrashing under the trees, Polar finally realized his right wing was plain broken. He also hadn't brought food with him planning on making it to the city of Cosarin. After wondering for hours, Polar was on the brink of giving up, until he came upon a beautiful RainWing. When he asked for help, she gladly accepted, wrapping his wing with a vine , which suddenly made it instantly better. He thankfully asked if he could do something in return, but instead, she just pointed him in the direction of Cosarin. The next day, however, he went back to find the dragoness again. When he did, he came back every day. He got to know her, and eventually fell in love with the RainWing. When she told him that she was the healing goddess, none of his opinions changed, and he loved Heiwa with all his heart. They lived together in the rainforest, and one day, Heiwa presented Polar with an egg. Soon after the egg hatched, and both dragons were supportive parents, Polar's family, who weren't aware of his new family and looked down upon hybridism, asked him to come home. Not wanting to get them angry, Polar went back to Moonfleck, after apologizing to his mate multiple times, and left his young daughter behind. Heiwa soon realized how sad her playful daughter really was. With her father gone, Hyo was completely upset and lost her "spark". As an attempt to cheer her daughter up, Hyo received a leather choker necklace that Polar had made for his mate Heiwa long before he knew about her goddess powers. She had enchanted it to keep her daughter from getting useless colds or flues. In a way, it has a piece of Polar and Heiwa in it, and Hyo treasures it deeply. After about a year, Polar had come back, and he was unable to be properly happy after seeing his family. Polar's parents had found out about their hybrid granddaughter and RainWing mate, and immediately disowned him. Heiwa sent Hyo away soon after Polar had become more inactive and depressed. Hyo's mother didn't want to let her see her father in that condition and sent her to Camp Gin Chi. Hyo hadn't heard anything else about her family since coming but hopes one day that she'll be able to perfect her abilities and be able to see her parents happy once again. Trivia *Based on my dog, Stella x3 *Her name basically means Hail Cure, her nickname, Hyo, means hail *Hyo's favorite food are potatoes Relationships Counselors * Konton - WIP * Gin - WIP * Zoku - WIP * Dakuu - WIP * Kismet - WIP Campers * Akumu - WIP * Atlas - WIP * Azayaka - WIP * Chiharu - WIP * Hana - WIP * Kaishi - WIP * Kasaisuke - WIP * Kita - WIP * Noki - WIP * Midori - WIP * Nagareboshi - WIP * Boshi and Cuddles - WIP * Raiu - WIP * Seina - WIP * Seiza - WIP * Shida - WIP * Shio - WIP * Taki - WIP * Tane - WIP * Tonikku - WIP Gallery Hyokoku.png|By Drome!!! :D Hyoref.png|Basically a ref for Hyo, linear art by Joy Ang, modified by meee, colored by me, based on my dog's coloring Doggodragon.png|By Luster!!! Eeek I love it!!! HyobySparkletheCat.png|This was drawn by Sparkle the Cat on Deviant! Click the image to see her DA!|link=http://spaklethecat.deviantart.com/ File:Hyo_daybreak.png|Too cute for me to ever even again By Dayyyyy!!!! Hyo Redo.png|By Dromedary agaaaaiaiaiiinnnn! Hyokokutrade.jpg|By Copper!!! by person.png|By KCMDragon!! Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Characters